


Love

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray thinks love sucks





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: hammer

If one thing had been hammered into Ray’s head it was that love to sucked.

Sure, the good times with Stella had been greatness, but when it had ended she had ripped his heart out and crushed it under her high heel shoes.

He still couldn’t sleep alone in his bed, but Turtle slept with him.

Now, Ray was sitting on his couch with a beer in one hand and his other hand was petting Dief’s head.

Dief’s eyes were closed and his tail was wagging. 

Ray grinned as he petted Dief, love wasn’t so bad if it was Dief love.


End file.
